Especial
by Zenakou Theories
Summary: "Este mocoso será mi perdición"- LevixEren


**Hola~ Esta es la primera historia que hago de Shingeki No Kyojin, espero que les guste.**

 **Tengo planeado hacer una historia omegaverse de esta pareja, pero me gustaría saber su opinión, sin más les dejo leer sin interrupciones :D**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

El Sargento Levi no era una persona violenta, normalmente se le consideraba un hombre paciente y tranquilo, alguien de pocas palabras pero con un porte y elegancia que imponían respeto. Claro que como el resto de las personas, no estaba exento de ser el centro de diversos rumores que rondaban por los pasillos del cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, poco le importaba realmente ya que tenía mejores cosas qué pensar como para detenerse a desmentir cada una de las barbaridades que se decían de él.

-Si lo miras a los ojos, es probable que te de una golpiza- escuchó que susurraban los novatos que acababan de llegar al cuartel, los cuales al percatarse de su presencia hicieron el saludo correspondiente mientras parecían sudar frío; Levi únicamente les dirigió una mirada y continuó con su camino.

Llegó a la cocina, la cual a esas horas debería encontrarse vacía, sin embargo, para su desgracia no era así. Un muchacho moreno, alto y de grandes ojos verdes se encontraba ahí, mirando hacia la nada al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos, ni si quiera le prestó atención a su superior cuando se colocó frente a él con una taza de café en sus manos.

-Es tarde mocoso- Eren se sobresaltó al escucharlo, levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos grises e inexpresivos, quiso ponerse de pie. Se encontraba tan tenso en ese momento que sus acciones se volvieron bastante torpes por lo que terminó cayendo al enredarse con sus pies y al tratar de ponerse de pie acabó golpeando ligeramente las manos de Levi, causando así que el Cabo derramara algo de café sobre sus botas.

El muchacho comenzó a temblar nervioso al ver lo que había provocado, el azabache mientras tanto, se quedó ahí de pie sin decir ni una sola palabra. Chasqueo la lengua y frunció el ceño levemente mientras levantaba el pie.

Instantáneamente Eren se encogió en su lugar cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos, Levi arqueó una ceja sorprendido ante esta acción.

-Oi, mocoso- el cuerpo del moreno estaba temblando, Levi suspiró y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- Eren- colocó una mano sobre su cabeza- no voy a golpearte, vamos ponte de pie.

Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, ¿Cómo pudo creer que el sargento le haría daño? Luego de aquella golpiza que le dio en la corte jamás le había vuelto a poner la mano encima con el fin de golpearlo. Se levantó rápidamente, no sin antes limpiar las botas de Levi con las mangas de su camiseta. Aquello solo hizo que algo se removiera en el interior del capitán.

-Fue una reacción involuntaria, disculpe- se mordió el labio apenado.

 _-Este mocoso será mi perdición-_ la mirada de Levi se afiló, tomó del cuello de la camisa a Eren y lo acercó a su rostro.

-¿Confías en mí, mocoso?- los ojos de Eren reflejaron un sentimiento que Levi conocía muy bien y que había estado tratando de evitar desde hace tiempo, su respiración se volvió irregular y su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

-Con mi vida señor- sonrió internamente ante aquella respuesta.

-Entonces, te protegeré hasta el final- sus alientos chocaban, Eren no esperó más y terminó uniendo sus labios con los de su capitán. Fue un beso dulce y torpe, sin segundas intenciones; ese momento era solo de ellos y lo sabían, ninguno esperó desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos por el otro, sin embargo ahí estaban, sellando una promesa silenciosa de protegerse en ese infierno que los rodeaba.

-Lo mismo digo, así que no se atreva a morir- por supuesto que no moriría, no podía dejar solo a ese chiquillo que se había convertido en la esperanza de la humanidad y en su persona especial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es corto, pero no pude evitarlo y es que esta pareja me encanta~**

 **Lamento si es muy OOC :')**

 **Zennaku fuera!**


End file.
